Sisi Gelap
by 258Cornelia-Wolf
Summary: Bonus Cerita! Spesial IchiHitsu! Update kilat!
1. Prologue

Cornelia : Kembali lagi difanfic yang gak bermutu ini!

Toshiro : Nyadar juga ini orang kalau fanficnya gak bermutu

Cornelia : Tega amet lo Toshiro! *pundung dipojokan*

Ichigo : Emang kenyataan'kan kalau fanfic lu gak bermutu

Cornelia : Ok, fine, gw bunuh lo semua! *nyiapin Ookamimaru*

IchiHitsu : *ambil langkah seribu*

Cornelia : Woi jangan kabur lo berdua!

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, gaje, dll

* * *

**Sisi Gelap**

-_Normal Pov_-

"Otou-san!" panggil seorang anak kecil berambut putih salju. Dia bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro, saat itu umurnya 7 tahun.

"Ada apa Toshiro?" tanya sang ayah kepada anaknya.

"Ayah janjikan akan mengajakku pergi ke sana?" tanya Toshiro semangat.

"Iya, tapi lain kali, ya? Toshiro."

* * *

Api besar menjalar kemana-mana, membakar rumah-rumah para penduduk, orang-orang yang tidak berdosa mati terbakar.

"Otou-san? Otou-san dimana?!" panggil Toshiro, dia tak mempedulikan panasnya api, lari, Toshiro terus-terus saja berlari secara membabi buta mencari ayahnya.

"To…shiro, cepat per…gi dari si…ni." ucap sang ayah dengan lemah. Toshiro berlari ke asal suara yang lemah.

"Otou-san! Otou-san harus bertahan, hiks, aku akan menyelamatkan otou-san!" ucap Toshiro sambil terisak.

"Kau ha…rus sege…ra per…gi dari si…ni, te…ruslah, kau hi…dup." sang ayah hanya bisa tersenyum lemah, lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

"Otou-san, otou-san!" teriak Toushiro. Toshiro segera menyelamatan diri dari panasnya api yang membakar rumah-rumah para penduduk.

* * *

Api telah padam, hanya Toshiro seorang yang selamat, semua warga telah mati hangus terbakar. Rasa benci, hanya rasa benci yang Toshiro rasakan saat ini. Keluarga satu-satunya telah menghilang ditelan oleh lautan api yang ganas.

"Liat saja otou-san, dendam otou-san akan aku balas'kan, aku akan mencari orang yang telah membakar desa ini!" sorak Toshiro.

"_Apa kau perlu bantuanku?_" ucap sosok misterius.

"Siapa kau? Tunjukan dirimu!"

"_Aku adalah dirimu, aku terbentuk dari rasa bencimu yang sangat besar, aku bisa membantumu membalaskan dendammu, Toshiro._"

"Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Toshiro.

"_Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan? Aku adalah dirimu, jadi aku tahu tentang dirimu._"

"Eh?" Toshiro hanya bingung. Tiba-tiba, pusing mulai menyerang Toshiro, Toshiro hanya memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. "Hwuaaa!" teriak Toshiro.

**TBC**

* * *

Cornelia : Nak, masa kecilmu sungguh tidak bahagia *nepuk kepala Toshiro*

Toshiro : Sialan lo, 'kan lo yang nulis ceritanya baka! *teriak pake toa*

Cornelia : Aduh! Kuping gw langsung pengang

Ichigo : Sisi gelap? Sapa nama sisi gelapnya Toshiro?

? : Khukhukhu, sepertinya kau penasaran denganku

Ichigo : Toshiro, sejak kapan lo pakai lensa konta warna merah?

Toshiro : Hitsugaya Taichou, bukan Toshiro! Gw gak pernah pake lensa kontak, mang napa?

Ichigo : Lha, terus itu siapa?! Masa…

Toshiro : Masa apa?

Ichigo : Setan! *lari sambil narik Toshiro*

Cornelia : Woi! Dasar, jangan lupa RnR minna!


	2. Sisi Gelap Toshiro

Cornelia : Halo minna!

Byakuya : Semangat yang bagus

Cornelia : Lo kenapa Byakuya?

Ichigo : Diamah gak usah dikuatirkan, mungkin dia lagi sters

Byakuya : APA MAKSUDMU, KUROSAKI?! Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!

Ichigo : Gyaaa!

Cornelia : Hwuaa! Banjir zakura! Api Amukan Serigala, Ookamimaru

Byakuya : Hwuaa! Kenapa lo bakar zakura gw?! Gyaaa! Kebakaran!

Cornelia : Eh? Apa? Kebakaran!

Ichigo : Kebakaran! Kebakaran!

Cornelia : Es Lolongan Serigala, Ookamimaru!

Ichigo : Iya sih apinya berhasil dipademin, tapi... tempat ini menjadi beku!

Cornelia : Hehehe, gomen, baca review aja ya

Toshiro : Pertama dari Chika, dia bilang "Pertama, untk fic 'Menuju Hutan Penuh Cahaya Kunang'. Jujur, saat pertama kali saya membacanya, saya sgt terkeran. Tp, saat melihat ke-OOC an shiro di blkg. Saya lsg mual. Saya plg benci Shiro yg OOC. Lalu, untk fic ini dan fic yg lain. Benar benar gaje.*sujud di kaki author. Gomen. Saya tak bermksd. Saya mmg menyukai OC anda.

Cornelia : Panjang juga Reviewnya, hehehe, Toshiro sengaja saya buat OOC, maaf ya, soal yang OC, OCnya yang mana ya? Si sisi gelap Toshiro apa Tatsuya? *nunjuk Tatsuya*

Tatsuya : Apa nunjuk-nunjuk?

Ichigo : Dari shiroi hitsugaya, dia nanya, sisi gelap Toshiro siapa dan kenapa chapter yang sebelumnya pendek

Cornelia : Sisi gelap Toshiro? Silahkan baca chapter yang ini. chapter yang sebelumnya pendek karna itu Prologue

Disclamer : Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, gaje, dll

* * *

**Sisi Gelap**

-_Normal Pov_-

"Taichou, bangun taichou~" ucap suara cempreng, siapa lagi kalau buka Matsumoto.

"Eh, ada apa Matsumoto?" tanya Toshiro.

"Kenapa taichou tidur?" tanya Matsumoto balik.

"Eh? Apa? Sekarang jam berapa Matsumoto?!" teriak Toshiro yang menggema sampai lorong Divisi 10.

"Sekarang jam 7 malam Taichou."

"Apa?! Bagaimana dengan paper worknya?!" teriak Toshiro panik.

"Sudah selesai kok, taichou." ucap Matsumoto.

"Eh? Gak mungkin kau yang mengerjakan tumpukan Paper Work yang sangat banyak itu, Matsumoto." Toshiro menyipit'kan matanya tanda ia tidak percaya.

"Memang bukan aku yang mengerja'kannya, tapi Miyuzaki." ucap Matsumoto enteng.

"Dasar, kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan tumpukan Paper Work itu juga, dasar fukutaichou pemalas!" teriak Toshiro. Matsumoto hanya nyegir.

"Karena tumpukan Paper Worknya sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi makan malam taichou!"

"Aku tidak lap-kruyukk~" Toshiro memerah, perutnya berbunyi minta diberi makan.

"Memang menurut taichou tidak lapar, tapi menurut perut taichou, anda lapar, ayo kita cari makan taichou!" Matsumoto menyeret Toshiro.

"Hoi, hoi! Matsumoto, aku tidak ingin makan!" sorak Toshiro.

"Tapi dikedai itu ada Kurosaki, lho, Taichou." goda Matsumoto, Toshiro hanya pasrah diseret Matsumoto.

* * *

Toshiro dan Matsumoto memasuki sebuah kedai, didalam sana sangat ramai. Disana terdapat beberapa shinigami yang mereka kenal seperti Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Kira, Momo, Hisagi, Tatsuya, dan Nanao.

"Yo, Toshiro, kau juga mau makan? Makan bareng aja disini!" teriak Ichigo.

"Ayo kita duduk disitu taichou!" ucap Matsumoto semangat.

"Hoi, hoi tunggu dulu Matsumoto!" Toshiro diseret ke meja yang berisi 10 buah kursi, tapi tersisa 2 kursi yang kosong.

"Nah, kalian ingin makan apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Em, aku terserah saja." ucap Toshiro.

"Hoi, Toshiro, masa makanannya terserah." ucap Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya taichou! Aku samakan saja dengan Matsumoto."

"Kalau samakan denganku, nasi curry!" seru Matsumoto.

"Ok, nasi curry dua." ucap Ichigo.

30 menit kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Saat Toshiro ingin memakan pesanannya, dia seperti mendengar suara yang pernah ia dengar.

"_Saatnya pembalasan dendam, aku akan membunuh mereka, mereka yang telah membuatmu sedih!_" ucap suara misterius itu.

"Kau kenapa Toshiro? Makananmu gak enak?" tanya Ichigo.

"Enak kok, taichou memang suka begitu." ucap Matsumoto.

"Hitsugaya taichou untukmu. Tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki." Toshiro melanjutkan makannya.

"_Kau melupakan hal paling penting, hari ini adalah, hari kematian otou-sanmu, 'kan? Dan sekarang saatnya kau membalas'kan dendam otou-sanmu!_"

"Sebenarnya kau siapa?!" tanya Toshiro.

"Kau kenapa taichou?" tanya Tatsuya.

"A-aku baik-baik sa-bruk." Toshiro pingsan dan membuat semuanya panik.

"Aku akan membawanya ke divisi 4! Kalian tolong bayarin pesananku dan Toshiro, nanti aku ganti'kan!"

* * *

"Ini, ini dimana?" tanya Toshiro, ia membuka matanya.

"_Sudah sadar, ya?_" tanya sosok misterius.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

"_Bukankah sudah aku katakana 9 tahun yang lalu? Aku adalah dirimu, aku terbentuk dari rasa bencimu._" jawab sosok misterius. "_Namaku Sitsugaya Tashiro, sisi gelapmu._"

"Apa?!"

"_Aku tahu siapa yang telah membakar desa dan membunuh otou-sanmu, dia adalah Aizen!_"

"Aizen, dia yang telah membunuh, otou-san?" Toshiro mengulang-ulang katanya dengan rasa benci. "Aizen! Sialan kau!"

"_Jadi aku akan membantumu membunuhnya, bagaimana? Kau setuju._" tawar Tashiro. "_Kekuatanmu akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat dari sekarang!_"

"Aku akan menghabisinya dengan tanganku sendiri, tanpa bantuanmu!"

"Benar-benar keras kepala." Tashiro menyeringai yang sangat mengerikan.

**TBC**

* * *

Cornelia : Tashiro, jelas'kan tentang dirimu!

Tashiro : Khukhukhu, ok, aku adalah sisi gelap dari Hitsugaya Toshiro, aku ada karena rasa dendam Toshiro

Cornelia : Singkat, jelas, padat, ok, gak apa-apa

Ichigo : Sama kayak Hichigo dong

Hichigo : Hoi, stroberi busuk, jangan samain gw dengan sisi gelap!

Ichigo : Apa maksud lo Hichigo?!

Tashiro : Hollow sialan yang lemah

Hichigo : Ngajak rebut lo?!

Tashiro : Siapa takut sama hollow yang lemah

Cornelia : Karena disini ada peperangan, lebih baik gw kabur aja, minna, jangan lupa Review ya! *ambil langkah seribu*


	3. Dikendalikan

Tashiro : Kalian semua akan mati! Hwuhahahaha!

Cornelia : Dasar sisi gelap sarap! Lu kali yang akan mati!

Tashiro : Sepertinya kau yang ingin mati duluan

Cornelia : Siapa takut, es lolongan serigala, Ookamimaru!

Tashiro : Huwaaa! *kenak telak serangan dari Author*

Toshiro : Patung yang indah

Cornelia : Thanks atas pujiannya Toshiro

Disclamer : Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, gaje, gak suka, ya gak usah baca

* * *

**Sisi Gelap**

-_Ichigo Pov_-

Aku menjaga Toshiro, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia pingsan, padahal biasanya dia sehat.

"Uhk, ini dimana?" tanya seseorang.

"Kau ada diDivisi 4, Toshiro." ucapku.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tadi kau pingsan, kau membuat yang lain panik tau." jelasku. "Aneh, kenapa dia tidak protes aku panggi Toshiro? Tidak seperti biasanya." batinku.

"Oh, Kurosaki, tolong antarkan aku ke tempat Aizen." ucappannya membuatku terkejut, kenapa tiba-tiba ia mau bertemu dengan Aizen, padahal dia membenci orang itu.

"Tapi kenapa, Toshiro?" tanyaku.

"Lebih baik kau antar'kan saja aku ketempatnya!" perintahnya dengan amarah, Toshiro menatapku tajam.

-_Ichigo Pov, End_-

* * *

-_Normal Pov_-

"Kau mau apa dengan Aizen, Toshiro?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa sebegitu pentingnya kau ingin mengetahui kenapa aku kemari?" ucap Toshiro dingin.

Toshiro menyelinap masuk kedalam Divisi 3, tidak ada Shinigami yang sadar akan ke hadiran Toshiro. Toshiro memasuki ruang kerja Aizen secara diam-diam.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampai'kan makanya kau datang kemari." tanya Aizen saat ia melihat ke hadiran Toshiro.

"Aku datang kemari untuk." Toshiro memasang kuda-kuda. "Membunuhmu! Zoten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro mencabut pedangnya dari sarungnya dan keluarlah sebuah naga es dari pedang Toshiro.

"Apa?!" Aizen segera menghindari serangan Toshiro. "Wah, wah, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyerangku?"

"Kau yang telah membakar desa Mimori!" Aizen hanya menyeringai, diwajahnya tak tampak rasa terkejut.

"Ooh desa Mimori ya, memang benar aku yang membakar desa tersebut." Toshiro menatap Aizen tajam. "Kukira tidak akan ada yang selamat dalam kebakaran besar itu, rupanya masih ada yang selamat."

"Kau!" dendam, dendam sudah menguasai pikiran Toshiro. "Tidak bisa aku maafkan!"

"Trang!" suara aduan pedang. Ichigo menahan serangan Toshiro.

"Toshiro, kau kenapa?!" teriak Ichigo.

"Minggir Kurosaki! Dia telah membunuh para penduduk desa dan otou-san!"

"Apa? Tapi kalau begini caranya kau bisa dieksekusi, Toshiro!" ucap Ichigo.

"Aku tidak peduli apa resikonnya, aku sudah bersumpah akan membalas'kan dendam otou-san!" teriak Toshiro.

"_Pengganggu, enyahlah kau!_" teriak Tashiro.

"Huwaaa!" teriak Toshiro.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah sinar hitam keluar dari tubuh Toshiro, Toshiro memegang kepalanya. Aizen memanfaat'kan kesempatan, dan menyerang Toshiro, tapi…

"Trang!" suara aduan pedang, Toshiro menahan serangan Aizen, Toshiro menyeringai, dan menunjukan warna matanya yang berwarna merah, merah darah.

"To-Toshiro, kau kenapa?!" tanya Ichigo panik, saat dia melihat warna matanya berwarna merah, bukan emerald lagi.

"Maaf, tapi namaku, Tashiro!" ujar Tashiro. "Zoten ni zase, Hyourinmaru." dari pedang Toshiro, keluar naga es yang berwarna hitam. Naga itu berhasil membekukan Aizen.

"Toshiro, kenapa kau membunuh Aizen?!" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tahu itu yang palsu, yang asli di sana, Zoten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!" Tashiro menyerang kearah sudut kanan. Aizen segera menghindari serangan Tashiro.

"Ada apa ini?!" tanya Matsumoto yang datang ke Divisi 3 karena merasa'kan reatsu Toshiro yang sangat besar. Hisagi, Tatsuya, Kira, Momo, Renji, Rukia, dan Nanao juga merasakan reatsu Toshiro yang sangat kuat.

"Bagus jika semua sudah berkumpul, baiklah, aku akan menjelas'kan siapa diriku, namaku, Sitsugaya Tashiro, aku adalah sisi gelap dari Hitsugaya Toshiro, aku ada karena Toshiro memiliki dendam!" jelas Tashiro.

"Sisi gelap? Taichou memiliki sisi gelap, jangan bercanda!" teriak Tatsuya.

"Miyuzaki Tatsuya, zanpokutou Ookamimaru, unsur api dan es, cih, Cuma berelemen ganda saja, tapi sepertinya kau payah." ejek Tashiro.

"Kau, kurang ajar! Sisi gelap sialan, Es Lolongan Serigala, Ookamimaru." dari pedang Tatsuya, keluar serigala es dan menyerang kearah Tashiro.

"Bodoh, Zoten ni zase, Hyourinmaru." guman Tashiro. Dia mengeluarkan naga es sekali lagi, kedua serangan itu beradu, tetapi Hyourinmaru milik Tashiro yang menang.

"Bahaya, cepat menghindar!" teriak Ichigo, ke Tatsuya. Tatsuya segera menghindari serangan Tashiro.

"Toshiro, sadarlah, kau hampir membunuh temanmu sendiri!"

"Cih, hanya hampir, seandainya dia benar-benar mati." ucap Toshiro.

"Taichou, sadarlah taichou." Matsumoto mendekati Tashiro a.k.a Toshiro.

"Rangiku-san, jangan dekati dia!" peringat Rukia.

"Dasar fukutaichou bodoh, kau sepertinya ingin mati terlebih dahulu!" Tashiro menyeringai. "Zoten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

"Rangiku!" teriak Nanao dan Rukia. Matsumoto menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

**TBC**

* * *

Cornelia : Bagaimana'kah kelanjutannya? Apakah Matsumoto selamat?

Ichigo : Mungkin gak selamat

Rangiku : Kurosaki, kenapa kau sangat kejam *nangis bombay*

Tashiro : Dasar Author sialan, kenapa lu bersambungin ceritanya?!

Cornelia : Suka-suka gw dong

Ichigo : Jangan lupa Review


	4. Pertempuran

Cornelia : Apakah Rangiku akan mati atau selamat?

Rangiku : Aku pasti akan selamat

Tashiro : Pasti dia akan mati! Hwuhahaha

Gin : Ran-chan pasti akan selamat

Cornelia : *kaget* Gyaaa, setan!

Gin : Sialan lu, muka ganteng gini dikatain setan

Cornelia : Ganteng apaan, huwek! Mending gw baca Review aja!

Ichigo : Dari Shiroi Hitsugaya lagi, dia bilang "lagi-lagi fanfic ini pendek lagi, dan ini pairnya apa? IchiHitsu atau HitsuMatsu?"

Cornelia : Ini bisa berubah menjadi pair IchiHitsu, kalo HitsuMatsu, Matsumoto'kan udah jadi milik Gin

Gin : Gw setuju sama lu Author!

Cornelia : Em...Gin, lu kalo senyum jangan lebar-lebar ya, gw merinding ngeliatnya

Disclamer : Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, gaje, dll

* * *

**Sisi Gelap**

-_Normal Pov_-

"Dasar fukutaichou bodoh, kau sepertinya ingin mati terlebih dahulu!" Tashiro menyeringai. "Zoten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

"Rangiku!" teriak Nanao dan Rukia. Matsumoto menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

1 detik

.

.

2 detik

.

.

3 detik

Matsumoto tak merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali, ia membuka matanya, rupanya Gin melindunginya.

"Ah, Ran-chan, kenapa kau tidak segera menghindar?" tanya Gin sambil masih menggendong Matumoto dan menghindari serangan Tashiro. Matsumoto hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Rangiku, syukurlah kau selamat." ucap Nanao. "Jika tidak ada Ichimaru-taichou, kau tidak akan selamat." lanjut Nanao.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa selamat!" teriak Tashiro. Sekali lagi, Tashiro menodong'kan Hyourinmaru ke arah Matsumoto. "Zoten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

"Kita harus cepat kabur!" perintah Kira. Semua segera pergi dari kantor Aizen, Divisi 3 yang telah membeku.

* * *

Semua shinigami sedang melawan sisi gelap Toshiro, termasuk para taichou, banya shinigami yang luka parah akibat sisi gelap Toshiro. Tashiro dalam mode bankai, sayap naga yang biasanya berwarna hijau, sekarang telah berubah menjadi warna hitam.

"Hoi, Kira, apa kau tahu cara menghilangkan sisi gelap?" tanya Ichigo, Ichigo dalam wujud bankainya.

"Menurut legenda, cara melenyap'kan sisi gelap, dengan rasa cinta, sisi gelap membenci hal itu." ucap Kira.

"Rasa cinta?" batin Ichigo. "Maksudnya aku harus menyatakan rasa cintaku ke Toshiro?"

"Kurosaki, awas!" teriak Hisagi, dengan cepat, Ichigo menghindar.

"Cih, tidak kena." decak kesal Tashiro.

"Toshiro! Sebenernya aku…" ucapan Ichigo terpotong karena Tashiro menyerangnya lagi. "suka sama kau, Toshiro." mata Tashiro melebar.

"Jangan bercanda kau ya!" teriak Tashiro.

"Aku serius Toshiro, aku mencintaimu!" Tashiro memegang kepalanya.

"Hentikan jangan bicara'kan hal itu!" bankai Tashiro lenyap. "Aaaa!"

"Ku-Kurosaki, cepat bunuh aku." ucap Toshiro yang sedang berusaha mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"A-apa? Tapi Toshiro, aku tidak bisa membunuhmu!"

"Cepat bunuh aku!" pinta Toshiro, Tatsuya dengan cepat bershunpo ke arah Ichigo.

"Ichigo, peluk taichou, dan bisikan kata-kata yang barusan kau ucap'kan." bisik Tatsuya. Ichigo hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Huwaa! Zoten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" dari pedang Hyourinmaru, keluar 5 naga es sekaligus dan menyerang ke arah Momo, Matsumoto, Tatsuya, Kira, dan Hisagi.

"Huwaaa!" teriak mereka berlima.

"Toshiro! Kenapa kau menyerang temanmu sendiri?!" tanya Ichigo kesal.

"Untuk apa memiliki teman, mereka itu tidak berguna!"

"Ichigo, peluk taichou, dan bisikan kata-kata yang barusan kau ucap'kan." Ichigo mengingat ucapan yang dibisikan Tatsuya. Dengan cepat, Ichigo bershunpo ke arah Toshiro.

"Uh, mau coba membunuhku dari belakang?!" Tashiro membalikan badannya dan… mata Tashiro melebar, Ichigo memeluk Toshiro.

"Toshiro, aku cinta sama kamu, tolong kembali lagi menjadi Toshiro yang dulu!" pinta Ichigo, air mata keluar dari mata Toshiro, matanya telah kembali menjadi berwarna emerald.

"Maaf, maaf'kan aku Kurosaki." Toshiro menangis didalam pelukan Toshiro.

* * *

Selama 5 hari, korban yang terkena serangan Toshiro belum sadarkan diri, 5 orang yang terkena serangan Hyourinmaru secara langsung terluka parah.

"Maaf'kan aku, karena aku, kalian jadi terluka parah." guman Toshiro, Ichigo dengan setia menemani Toshiro.

"Sudahlah Toshiro, ini bukan salahmu, ini salah sisi gelapmu." Ichigo mencoba menghibur Toshiro yang larut dalam rasa bersalah.

"Tetap saja ini sala-"

"Ini bukan salah taichou kok." ucap Matsumoto yang sudah bangun dari masa komanya.

"Benar, ini bukanlah kesalahan Hitsugaya-kun." ujar Momo.

"Sejak kapan kalian bangun?" tanya Ichigo.

"Baru saja kami bangun." ucap Matsumoto ceria.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Matsumoto dan Momo."

"Lupakan saja taichou, aku juga gak terlalu mempedulikannya."

Toshiro menatap sedih luka-luka Matsumoto dan Momo, banyak perban ditubuh mereka.

"Aku pergi menjenguk pasien disebelah, ya." ucap Toshiro, Matsumoto dan Momo mengangguk.

Toshiro memasuki kamar pasien sebelah, hanya Kira yang sudah sadar, sedang'kan Hisagi dan Tatsuya masih belum sadar.

"Ohayo, Hitsugaya-taichou." sapa Kira, Toshiro hanya diam. "Masalah waktu itu tak usah dipikirkan, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Izuru, aku minta maaf soal waktu itu." ucap Toshiro.

"Lupakan saja soal waktu itu."

"Hoi, Kira, sejak kapan kau siuman?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku siuman kemarin, Kurosaki."

"Perban mereka berdua banyak sekali." ucap Ichigo.

"Luka mereka berdua yang paling parah, karena mereka terkena 2 Hyourinmaru sekaligus." jelas Kira.

"Eh, maksudmu apa Kira? Jelas-jelas aku melihat hanya ada 5 naga, dan kalian hanya terkena 1 naga saja!" ucap Ichigo dengan marah.

"Baiklah, akan aku beritahu." Kira menarik nafas panjang. "Shuuhei melindungi Miyuzaki, jadi ada 2 naga yang mengarah ke mereka."

"Cletar!" Toshrio membeku ditempat, ia seperti merasakan petir menyambarnya.

"Tapi, pasti mereka akan segera sadar." ujar Kira.

**TBC**

* * *

Cornelia : Apa?! Tatsuya masih koma!

Ichigo : Iya, sama Hisagi

Cornelia : Huweee, mereka berdua janga sampai mati!

Ichigo : Berisik! Kasihan tau pacar gw!

Cornelia : Sok lu, mentang-mentang punya pacar! *nendang Ichigo*

Ichigo : Dasar Jones! *ketendang*

Toshiro : Kurosaki!

Cornelia : Huhuhu, plis Rewiew T_T


	5. Menjenguk yang terluka

Cornelia : Huhuhu, Tatsuya…

Tashiro : Oi Author sarap, idupin gw lagi, ya!

Cornelia : Ogah! Lu udah ngelukain Tatsuya!

Tashiro : Kejam lu!

Cornelia : Lu sendiri lebih kejam! Hampir ngebunuh para shinigami gak berdosa!

Ichigo : Gw setujuh Thor!

Cornelia : Thar, Thor, Thar, Thor, emangnya gw Thor yang selalu bawa2 palu!

Ichigo : Gomen *nyengir kuda* baca Review aja ya

Toshiro : Dari shiroi hitsugaya lagi, dia minta ceritanya dibuat panjang dan cara log in ke fanfic gimana

Cornelia : Gomen yang kalau cerita yang ini juga pendek m/(_ _)\m, cara log in? Aku paling lemah mengajari aku cuma bisanya mempraktekan, sekali lagi, gomen ya

Byakuya : Dari shiroshiro sera, dia nanya, Tashiro itu kayak apa dan ayahnya Toshiro seperti

Cornelia : Tashiro itu seperti Toshiro, cuma rambutnya warna hitam dan warna matanya merah darah, soal bajunya... sama kayak Toshiro, cuma gak pakai baju yang ada tulisan angka 10. Ayahnya Toshiro? Mirip Toshiro, cuman lebih tinggi gak pendek kayak anaknya dan lebih maco *dilempar sendal sama Toshiro* Apa salah gw!

Toshiro : Lo gak nyadar barusan ngehina gw?!

Disclamer : Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, gaje, dll

* * *

**Sisi Gelap**

-_Normal Pov_-

Toshiro duduk dikursi kerjanya, dia menopang dagunya dengan tangannya dan terdiam. Karena tidak merasa enak dengan suasana ini, Ichigo mencari topik yang pas untuk dibicarakan tapi tidak ada yang dia temukan.

"Jika saja aku tidak melukai mereka, pasti sekarang kantorku berisik." Toshiro berguman kecil, tetapi, Ichigo dapat mendengar gumanan itu.

"Maksudmu, Toshiro?" Ichigo menatap Toshiro bingung.

"Biasanya, Miyuzaki dan Matsumoto selalu bertengkar jika saling bertemu dan membuat kantorku ramai." Toshiro berkata lirih, dia mengingat-ingat semua moment itu.

"Mungkin kau bisa bercerita kepadaku." Ichigo duduk disofa yang biasanya dipakau Matsumoto untuk tidur.

* * *

-_Flash back_-

"Taichou, kita pesta sake yuk!~" Matsumoto masuk keruang kerja Divisi-10, dia sedikit mabuk, karna terlihat ada sedikit semburat merah dipipinya.

"Aku ini benci sake, kau ini hanya bisa pesta sake saja, lebih baik kau bantu aku mengerjakan tumpukan tugas ini." Toshiro tetap focus pada tumpukan tugas-tugas yang sudah menggunung.

"Sejak kapan dia mau di suruh megerjakan paper work sebanyak ini, taichou? Sampai hari kiamatpun dia tidak akan pernah mau mengerjakan tumpukan paper work ini." Tatsuya berkata dingin kepada Matsumoto tanpa meliriknya sama sekali.

"Kau itu hanya di bawahku tapi sombong sekali." Matsumoto sudah sedikit sadar dari mabuknya.

" Meskipun aku ada dibawahmu, aku jauh lebih pintar darimu." mulai muncul persimpangan di kening Tatsuya.

"Hohoho…tapi aku ini lebih hebat darimu makanya aku bisa jadi fukutaichou, 'anak kecil'." Matsumoto berkata dengan beberapa kalimat yang ia tekankan.

"Anak kecil, siapa yang kau maksud anak kecil, ha?! Nenen-nenek!" Tatsuya membalas ejekan Matsumoto.

"Maaf ya, aku ini masih muda, aku belum keriputan, lagi pula, tubuhku ini masih bagus dan 'itu'ku masih besar." Matsumoto berputar-putar sombong.

"Tetap saja kau itu nenek-nenek yang oprasi plastik agar tetap terlihat muda." Tatsuya tersenyum licik.

"Oprasi plastik itu tidak bagus untuk kulitku! Serigala-ga-jadi!"

"Kau, Es Lolongan Serigala, Ookamikaru!" Tatsuya menjabut zanpokutounya dari sarungnya dan keluar serigala es dari pedang tersebut.

"Kyaaaa!" Matsumoto kabur dari kantor Divisi-10.

"Maaf ya taichou, tadi jadi ribut." Tatsuya memasukan kembali zanpokutounya kedalam sarungnya kembali.

"Hahaha." Toshiro tertawa lepas, membuat Tatsuya menatapnya bingung. "Tadi itu lucu sekali, kalian itu kalau berantam selalu saja terlihat lucu."

"Eh, lucu?" Tatsuya menatap Toshiro dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ya, kau selalu mengatai dia nenek-nenek. Itu lah yang lucu." Tatsuya hanya tersenyum.

-_Flash back End_-

* * *

"Wahahaha, hinaan itu yang membuatku tertawa!" Ichigo tertawa lepas dan sampai menetes'kan air mata.

"Aku paling suka pertengkaran mereka yang itu, karna…" Toshiro berhenti sejenak, air mata mulai keluar dari irisan mata emerald milih Toshiro.

"Toshiro." Ichigo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Toshiro. Ichigo memeluk Toshiro, orang yang dipeluk terkejut dan muncul semburat merah dipipinya.

"Taichou! Ada kabar gembira!" Matsumoto masuk kedalam Divisi-10 dengan cara mendobrak pintu tersebut. "Oh maaf, aku menggaggu acara kalian."

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Jadi kabar gembiranya apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku sudah keluar dari Divisi-4!" Toshiro dan Ichigo menatap tajam Matsumoto. "Aku-Aku belum selesai bicara, pasien yang lainnya sudah boleh keluar."

"Lalu Tatsuya dan Hisagi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Mereka belum boleh keluar, nanti kita jenguk lagi saja mereka!" Matsumoto tersenyum ceria.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?" tanya Ichigo ke sekian kalinya.

"Iya juga, ayo sekarang kita ke Divisi-4!" Toshiro menarik tangan Ichigo.

"Hihihi, sejak kapan taichou mau menggandeng tangan Kurosaki? Atau jangan-jangan kalian ini sudah" muka Toshiro memerah, dia langsung melepas gandengan tangannya.

"Urusai Matsumoto!" Toshiro bershunpo ke Divisi-4. Ichigo memberi deathglare ke Matsumoto. Ichigo juga ikut bershunpo ke Divisi-4, diikuti Matsumoto.

* * *

Divisi 4

"Hitsugaya Taichou, anda ingin menjenguk lagi ya?" Unohana berkata ramah kepada Toshiro.

"Ya, aku ingin menjeguk Miyuzaki dan Shuuhei."

"Lho, Matsumoto-fukutaichou? Kenapa anda kemari? Apa masih ada yang terasa sakit?" Matsumoto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Eh, sejak kapan kalian ada?" Toshiro terkejut dengan ke hadiran Matsumoto dan Ichigo.

"Kami juga ingin menjenguk tau, kau malah tinggalin kami."

"Oh, jadi kalian ingin menjenguk ya? Kebetulan mereka berdua sudah sadar." Unohana mengantar Toshiro, Ichigo, dan Matsumoto ke ruang rawat Hisagi dan Tatsuya. "Aku antar kalian sampai disini saja ya."

"Arigatou Unohana." Toshiro membungkuk sopan ke Unohana. Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam ruang rawat.

"Konnichiwa, Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki, Matsumoto." Hisagi menyapa mereka bertiga dengan ramah meskipun bayak luka ditubuh mereka.

"Tatsuya belum sadar?" Ichigo bertanya kepada Hisagi.

"Oh, dia hanya sedang tidur, katanya dia masik lelah setelah bertempur."

"Padahal udah tidur selama 5 hari tapi masih kurang?" pikir Matsumoto, Toshiro, dan Ichigo.

"Aku tidak akan luka parah jika ada seorang yang sok melindungiku." Tatsuya tersunyum, membuat yang lainnya kaget karena dia terbangun. "Aku bangun karena merasakan banya reatsu disini."

"Hei, aku juga terluka parah karena melindunginmu." selak Hisagi kesal.

"Uh, tapi jika kau tak melindungiku, aku tidak akan terluka parah."

"Pertengkaran inilah yang selalu membuat kantorku berisik." guman Toshiro.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Waktu itu, Matsumoto pernah menghina Miyuzaki cukup parah, membuat Miyuzaki mengamuk dan hampir membunuh Matsumoto." Toshiro menjelaskan Ichigo.

"Memangnya dia menghina apa ke Tatsuya?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Menghina kakaknya yang meninggal karena melindunginya."

"Oh, jelas dia mengamuk, jika ibuku dihina, aku juga pasti akan mengamuk, sama seperti dia." Ichigo menatap Toshiro dengan lembut.

"Mungkin besok, mereka berdua akan keluar dari Divisi-4." ujar Toshiro, Ichigo mengangguk setuju.

Owari

* * *

Cornelia : Akhirnya ngegantung ya?

Tashiro : Cih, gw gak dihidupin lagi!

Hichigo : Hwuahahaha! Sukur lu gak dihidupin lagi!

Tashiro : Ngajak ribut lu?!

Hichigo : Ayok, siapa takut!

Cornelia : Ichigo, Toshiro! Urus nih Hollow ama Sisi Gelap lo pada!

IchiHitsu : Biarin aja mereka berantem

Cornelia : Gw bekuin aja mereka, minna, pliss Review, ya!


	6. Epilogue

Toshiro : Kemarin kayaknya udah End ceritanya, kenapa dilanjutin lagi?

Cornelia : Ini bonus cerita ^_^

Ichigo : Filing gw gak enak nih

Cornelia : Jangan percaya pada filing Ichigo *evil smile* kemarin ada yang minta ada IchiHitsunya

Disclamer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Gaje, OOC, AU, OC, dll

* * *

**Sisi Gelap**

-_Normal Pov_-

Seperti biasanya, Divisi 10 selalu saja terjadi keributan, siapa lagi jika bukan Matsumoto dan Tatsuya yang selalu bertengkar memenuhi ruangan Divisi 10.

"Dasar nenek-nenek!" ejek Tatsuya.

"Kau sendiri anak kecil." Matsumoto balas mengejek.

"Kau paling-paling oprasi!"

"Sudah aku bilang berapa kali, oprasi itu tidak baik untuk ke cantikanku!"

"Kau seharusnya membantu mengerjakan tumpukan Paper Work ini!" selak Tatsuya marah.

"Aku memang paling lemah dengan Paper Work ini kok! Kau saja yang mengerjakan!" bela Matsumoto.

'Brakk!' Toshiro memukul meja kerjanya. "Matsumoto, lengan kanan Miyuzaki patah, tidak mungkin dia mengerjakan tumpukan Paper Work ini!" bela Toshiro.

"Hiks, taichou jahat!" Matsumoto menangis lebay dan berlari keluar dari kantor Divisi 10. Ichigo yang baru mau masuk ke Divisi-10 hanya bisa cengok.

"Ada apa dengan Rangiku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Biasa, dia bertengkar dengan Miyuzaki." jelas Toshiro. "Ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?"

"Kau ada waktu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Lihat saja tumpukan Paper Work itu, aku mungkin tidak punya waktu." Toshiro menujuk tumpukan Paper Work. "Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan disini saja."

"Tapi ini pribadi, e...bisakah." Ichigo menatap Tatsuya, Tatsuya mengerti maksud tatapan itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar sebentar mencari udara segar." Tatsuya berdiri dari duduknya disofa, dan keluar dari Divisi-10.

"Cepat apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." ucap Toshiro dingin.

"Begini, apa kau ingat kata-kata yang aku ucapkan untuk menyadarkanmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Blush" muka Toshiro memerah seperti buah tomat. "La...lalu?"

"E...mau gak, kau jadi pacarku, Toshiro?" tanya Ichigo malu, wajahnya juga semerah buah tomat.

"Em, bagaimana ya, jawabanku adalah...ya" Ichigo segera memeluk Toshiro.

"Wah, aku senang Toshiro, kau menerima cintaku."

"Ku...rosaki, se...sak." Ichigo segera melepas pelukannya, Toshiro mengambil nafas yang banyak-banyak.

"Maaf ya Toshiro, aku terlalu senang."

"Wah, selamat ya Taichou!" Matumoto masuk kedalam Divisi-10.

"Eh?" muka mereka berdua memerah.

"Bukan hanya aku saja lo yang mendegar." muka Ichigo dan Toshiro semakin memerah.

"Wah Ichigo, berani juga kau menembak sang Ice Prince." goda Renji yang masuk tiba-tiba.

"Matsumoto!" teriak Toshiro.

"Yang menyaksikan tadi itu ada aku, Gin, si bocah serigala gak jadi, Shuuhei, Abarai." suhu ruangan Divisi-10 langsung turun menjadi -250˚C.

"Matsumoto! Aku hanya melihat ada kau dan Abarai saja, jadi kalian berdua harus dapat akibatnya." ucap Toshiro angker.

"Ampun!" teriak Matsumoto dan Abarai bersamaan. Mereka berdua sujud dikaki Toshiro.

"Tak ada ampun! Itu akibatnya berbohong dan menguping pembicaraan pribadi orang." Matsumoto dan Rangiku keringat dingin. Suhu ruangan makin turun menjadi -480˚C. "Zoten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro mencabut Hyourinmaru dari sarungnya dan muncul seekor naga es.

"Gyaaaa! Ampun!" teriak panik Matsumoto dan Renji.

Terbuatlah 2 patung dari es di Divisi-10, ya, mereka adalah Matsumoto dan Renji yang membeku menjadi patung es.

**Owari**

* * *

Cornelia : Akhir yang bahagia meskipun pendek

MatsuRen: Bahagia apanya! Kami jadi patung es tau!

Cornelia : Tabah nak, memak nasibmu seperti itu

Matsumoto : Mereka semua pergi kemana sih!

Tatsuya : Aku langsung bershunpo ke taman dan gak taunya ketiduran disitu

Hisagi : Aku bershunpo ke Divisiku lagi dan langsung mengerjakan tumpukan paper workku, gak taunya gw juga ketiduran

Cornelia : Kayaknya kalian memang cocok, fufufu

Gin : Aku kembali ke Divisiku lagi, Ran-chan~

MatsuRen : Kalian kejam! *teriak pake toa*

Cornelia : Woi! Jangan teriak-triak pake toa! Minna, Review?


End file.
